Resident Evil: Jill Valentine x Claire Redfield
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Plot takes place after RE6, but before RE7. This is slightly AU from the video game's storyline. Jill is in love with Claire, who is also her best friend and she has been in love with Claire for a long time now. She's going to confess her true feelings to the other woman. Does Claire feel the same way about Jill? You will have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Jill finds Claire: Part: 1

AN: Here's the first chapter of my Jill Valentine x Claire Redfield FanFic. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy it. This Femslash/Yuri FanFic will be two to three chapters long and roughly 2k to 3k words long. It will be kinda serious at first with the plot and Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Summary: Plot takes place after RE: 6, but before RE7. This is slightly AU from the video game's storyline. Jill is in love with Claire, who is also her best friend and she has been in love with Claire for a long time now. She's going to confess her true feelings to the other woman. Does Claire feel the same way about Jill? You will have to read to find out.

xxxxxx

It's been six months since Simmons tried to take out the world and it's been nearly that long since Jill has seen or even heard from her best friend and she's so scared for her. For what could have happened to her. She went on a mission almost six months ago and she has been missing ever since, but she knew that Claire is alive. She just has to be. Jill is in love with Claire. She has been in love with her for several years now. The mission that Claire was sent on from the BSAA to Serbia to investigate various sightings of BOW's and she has been reported as Missing In Action just over six months ago. And just thinking that Claire is dead made her heart break into a million pieces and she just couldn't do that to herself anymore. And that's why just about a week ago, she went to her Commanding Officer, and she asked her to be the one to go and find Claire.

She was given permission to go to Serbia to go find Claire. And today she's in a plane which is currently heading to the exact same landing site that Claire had been sent to those long six months ago. Jill as of right is sitting in the back of the plane and she's just waiting to get to her destination. And about two hours later, the pilot of the plane, a man named Rick, comes on the mike.

"Miss Valentine, we are just about there. Be ready to jump"., He tells and she grins at the dark haired man, who is in his late thirties.

"Thanks, Rick. For doing this for me"., She replies to him and returns her grin with one of his own.

"It's no problem. I'm glad that I can help"., He says and then they both go back to work. And then about twenty minutes later, they arrive at right about the landing site. Rick presses a few buttons and he then pulls a lever and the back of the plane opens and Jill with her parachute jumps out of the plane. And at just about six hundred feet in the air, Jill pulls the ripcord on her parachute. And just a little while later she lands on the ground, which isn't too far from where Claire had gone missing.

She pulls off the parachute and she looks at her GPS and she quickly finds the building, which is where Claire had disappeared at not too long after she had landed in Serbia. And it doesn't take Jill any longer than half an hour to find the building, which is a non-descript building with any indication to show who had used it or had previously owned it or what they were doing before Claire had shown up just over six months earlier. She walks over to the front door and all she sees is the doorknob. She then reaches her right hand out towards the doorknob and she then wraps her fingers around and she then twists the doorknob and she pushes the door open and right the door is fully opened, she walks inside and at the same time, she draws her sidearm and her flashlight and she continues to walk inside the building.

It's only an hour later when she finds a room filled with glass tubes which are filled with a white liquid and which is also full of people and other creatures. She walks between the many rows of said tubes while the same thoughts go through her mind over and over; _'Claire, please be alive. Claire, please be alive'.,_ And then after nearly twenty minutes and well over two years of searching, Jill finds the true love of her life, Claire Redfield almost completely naked, except for the bra and panties that she's wearing while being held captive in a tube full of a white liquid. She then walks right over to said tube and she then places both of her hands on the glass and she leans against and she can't help the river of tears that fall from her eyes.

"Oh, Claire. Why you?. I love you. I love you so much"., Jill cries out as she continues to lean both her head and arms on Claire's tube.

After she spends a few more minutes crying onto the glass of the tube, she then pulls herself away from Claire's tube and she starts to look for something that could open it and free Claire from the tube.

"Come on there has to be a control panel or something that can open this fucking thing"., She says out loud to herself. She spends several minutes actually over Claire's tube and she finds a small control panel with a few buttons on it.

"About damn time"., Jill says and she grins triumphantly as she looks it over to figure out to open the tube. It doesn't take any longer than ten minutes and then she presses the right buttons and then the tube opens with a hiss of air and all of the water flows out of the open tube, Claire herself stays inside because of the many medical tubes that were keeping alive in the tube for the past six months. Jill then quickly and carefully as she can, she then pulls the tubes out of her and she sets Claire down on hard floor beneath them and she starts doing CPR on her and within minutes, Claire starts coughing and she wakes up and then both of her eyes flutter open and Jill can't help but get lost in them for just a moment.

She then helps Claire to her feet a few minutes later.

"Jill?. What the hell happened to me?. Why are we here?. And where is here? How long have I been here for?"., Claire questions her and then Jill places both of her hands on both of Claire's shoulders to help her relax.

"Claire, I promise that I will tell you everything that you want to know, but we do, let's get the fuck out of here first, okay?'., Jill says trying to calm her down and it actually does help Claire relax because she stops talking and she takes a few deep breaths and then smiles at Jill.

"Okay. Yeah, your right. So what do we do first?'., Claire asks her and Jill smirks at her and then she takes her backpack off of her and she pulls out some clothes and she hands them over to Claire.

"You might want to put those on first. We are in Serbia and it's fucking freezing outside"., And then Claire blushes a deep shade of red when she realizes that she is almost naked. "Yeah, you are so right. I'll get dressed then"., She replies and she first slips on the pants, shirt and then the rest of the clothes, which includes a pretty thick winter coat, that is quite similar to the thick coat that Jill herself is wearing to keep the cold at bay.

And now she's fully dressed within just a few minutes.

"Alright, I'm finished. Let's get the fuck out of here"., Claire tells Jill and they then both make their way out of the room and then into the lobby. And as they both continue to walk, she clicks the button on the radio and then she presses the button. Rick's voice greets her just only a second later.

"Hey Jill, did you find Claire yet?"., He asks and Jill breaths a sigh of relief, that nothing has happened to her friend nor their ride back home.

"Yes Rick, she's fine. She's awake and she's walking. But she doesn't remember anything about she got here or what happened to her afterward, but other than that, she's doing great"., Jill says finishing her speech. Rick breaths out happily and he lets out a slight chuckle.

"Oh, that's awesome. Okay. Come on Jill, I'm still at the landing site. All that you have to do now is to get both of your asses out here, alright?., He says and Jill chuckles slightly as well.

"Okay. We will be there in probably forty minutes or less, Rick and we will be careful"., She tells him over her radio. "Okay. Copy that. I'll radio into the BSAA headquarters right now and you two hurry it the fuck out of there as fast as you guys. Who the hell knows what else is in that godforsaken place"., Rick says and then Jill tells Rick the exact coordinates of the building that the two women are standing in right now so that once they have both got out of the building, BSAA, can send a missile to destroy it.

After saying their byes, both Jill and Rick get off of both of their radio's and that's when both Jill and Claire hear growling coming from the hall behind them. Jill turns to face Claire and then leans down and she takes her revolver out of her ankle holster and then she hands it over to Claire.

"Here, you'll need this. Now run Claire. Go now. I'll handle this. I'll meet you out there and if I'm not outside with you within ten minutes, hurry up and go to the landing site without me"., Jill tells her, but Claire just isn't going to settle for that.

"Fuck no, Jill. Come on, let's go. The two of us"., Claire replies, but Jill just shakes her head.

"Look, I'll be out there. Okay?. Now go. Get out of here"., Jill says and with a huff, Claire grabs ahold of both of Jill's shoulders with her both of her hands and she stares deep into Jill's eyes.

"Fine, But I'm not going anywhere without you unless I do this first"., Claire says and Jill isn't able to say anything because that's when Claire leans forward and she then kisses Jill on the lips and it only lasts for a second. Claire pulls away and now both her and Jill are smiling at each other.

"Jill, I love you. Please come back to me, okay?"., She says and Jill just nods her head in response.

"Okay. I will make it out after you, I swear. I love you too, Claire. Just run. Now"., Jill tells her and with one more kiss and a nod, Claire runs towards the exit and then right afterwards, she can hear that the growling is coming closer and closer to her, so she then pulls both her gun and flashlight out once more and that's when she sees the three zombies and she then aims her gun and she kills each of the zombies in turn and then she runs after Claire as fast as she can. And within just five minutes, she makes it outside and she sees that Claire is waiting for her right near the front the entrance of the building. Claire sees her and then she rushes towards her and she wraps both of her arms around.

"I thought that I lost you for a second there, Jill"., Claire says and Jill gives her a soft smile and Claire then returns her soft smile with one of her own. Claire then pulls away from Jill a couple of minutes later. Jill then takes Claire's right hand into her left hand.

"Come on Claire, we have to get to the landing site"., Jill tells her and Claire just nods her head and then they head to the landing site. And after walking for almost forty minutes, both Jill and Claire make it just in time to the landing site, because that's when another helicopter sends a missile and it blows up the building. They both duck down as they walk to the Rick and to the helicopter. When he sees them both, he grins at them both.

"I'm glad that you two are both alive and well. Come on in and let's get the hell out of here"., He says to them as both Jill and Claire get into the helicopter and they then strap themselves and Rick then pulls them into the air and they make their way back to the United States to figure out just exactly what happened to Claire while she's been missing for over the past six months. But Jill knows that sooner or later, she will find out the truth about what happened to Claire during those painful six months she had spent without her best friend, who just happens to be the love of her life. And hopefully, with Claire by her side and with her help, they can and will find out the truth.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There's chapter 1. I hope that y'all will really enjoy this FanFic. Now they will find out what happened what to Claire during the six months that she was missing, but trust me, nothing bad will happen to Claire because of it. Now that is all that I'm saying about it. This is way plot than I'm actually used to writing. I promise that there will be plenty of in the second chapter. And this FanFic will have three chapters. I'll start writing chapter two soon and I'll probably post either tomorrow or Sunday. The pilot, Rick is an OC of mine that I had just created for this FanFic. If y'all want to picture Rick as someone, just picture him as season one Rick Grimes, from The Walking Dead. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. Now until next time, y'all. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: Jill finds Claire: Part: 2

AN: Here's the second chapter. I hope that y'all enjoyed the chapter 1, because y'all will love chapter 2 even more. Y'all will find out just exactly what happened to Claire while she was missing. As I said before, it's nothing bad. Not at all. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap:"Okay. I will make it out after you, I swear. I love you too, Claire. Just run. Now"., Jill tells her and with one more kiss and a nod, Claire runs towards the exit and then right afterwards, she can hear that the growling is coming closer and closer to her, so she then pulls both her gun and flashlight out once more and that's when she sees the three zombies and she then aims her gun and she kills each of the zombies in turn and then she runs after Claire as fast as she can. And within just five minutes, she makes it outside and she sees that Claire is waiting for her right near the front the entrance of the building. Claire sees her and then she rushes towards her and she wraps both of her arms around.

"I thought that I lost you for a second there, Jill"., Claire says and Jill gives her a soft smile and Claire then returns her soft smile with one of her own. Claire then pulls away from Jill a couple of minutes later. Jill then takes Claire's right hand into her left hand.

"Come on Claire, we have to get to the landing site"., Jill tells her and Claire just nods her head and then they head to the landing site. And after walking for almost forty minutes, both Jill and Claire make it just in time to the landing site, because that's when another helicopter sends a missile and it blows up the building. They both duck down as they walk to the Rick and to the helicopter. When he sees them both, he grins at them both.

"I'm glad that you two are both alive and well. Come on in and let's get the hell out of here"., He says to them as both Jill and Claire get into the helicopter and they then strap themselves and Rick then pulls them into the air and they make their way back to the United States to figure out just exactly what happened to Claire while she's been missing for over the past six months. But Jill knows that sooner or later, she will find out the truth about what happened to Claire during those painful six months she had spent without her best friend, who just happens to be the love of her life. And hopefully, with Claire by her side and with her help, they can and will find out the truth.

xxxxxx

It's been three weeks since Jill had found Claire back in Serbia. They had already been debriefed by their Commanding Officer, and Claire was put on paid medical leave until the BSAA expert doctors could find out just what exactly happened to her. They did blood tests but nothing odd or weird had turned up, same with her urine test, iron test and countless other tests that left Claire both exhausted and overwhelmed by just about everything that has happened to her in the past several months. Claire couldn't believe that she has been missing for over six months. But she was so happy that Jill was the one that had rescued her. She blushed when she remembered that she had kissed her back in Serbia. And she also told Jill that she loves her and Jill had also said that she loves her as well. She's currently living with Jill because she's too damn scared to be alone in her own apartment.

She's so fucking happy that Jill had offered to let her live with her until all of this shit blows over. Even though they had confessed their true feelings to one another, they haven't taken their relationship to the next level just yet. Neither one of them is ready for that at the moment because of everything that's going on. But both Jill and Claire will be ready soon to take their relationship to the next level. Claire shakes her head to clear her mind of her gloomy thoughts as she is currently watching Jill's TV and she is flipping through the channels to find something to watch while she waits for Jill to come back from work. She sighs as she stops on a softcore porn channel.

"Man I am so fucking bored right now"., She says to herself out loud and then she focuses her gaze back onto the TV screen and that's when she notices that the two main characters on TV have just started making out with each other and just a few minutes later, the two main characters, are starting to take each other's clothes off as fast as they can.

Claire can feel her pussy get wet and her nipples are getting hard and she presses her legs together as she tries to get some sweet friction going on between her legs. And the reason why that she's getting so horny is because the two main characters are two fucking gorgeous women who were currently in the sixty nine position and they were both vigorously eating each other and now because of the incredibly sexy and really hot moans and slurping and licking sounds that is coming from the TV, Claire is fucking horny as hell now and she just had to make herself cum as hard and as fast as she can, she quickly looks around the living room and then she returns her gaze back to the same time and she is doing this, she pushes both her t-shirt and her bra up and slightly over her breasts and then she reaches down her body and she pushes both her pants and panties down to her ankles and she immediately starts to masturbate.

She uses her right hand to furiously rub at both her dripping wet folds and her aching clit and she uses her left hand to pleasure both of her breasts. Claire moans as she gets closer to cumming and when the front door to the apartment opens and then Jill walks in, Claire cums both rather hard and loudly and she can't help but loudly and sexily moan out Jill's name and all Jill can do is stare both wide-eyed and lustfully at the scene before her and she can't help but be sexually aroused by the very sight of Claire being half naked and cumming from her own hand with her name falling from her beautiful mouth.

After a few minutes just watching Claire, Jill takes the groceries that she had bought for them both on the way back home from work to kitchen and she begins to put them all away. Once Jill is finished with her task, she walks over to Claire and she puts her right hand on her left shoulder and she shakes her slightly. Claire had actually fallen asleep because of how tired she was before she had made herself cum. And then both of Claire's eyes flutter open and when both of her eyes focus on the women before her and she let's out a loud of squeak of both surprise and embarrassed at the fact that her crush and best friend had caught her masturbating and not mention cumming while moaning out her name. And both Jill and Claire blush at the fact that she was still half naked in front of her.

"Can you please turn around. I have to get dressed"., Claire tells Jill and both women are blushing bright red now. Jill nods and she then fully turns around so that Claire can get dressed and that's exactly what Claire does. She pulls both pants and panties back her legs and then she pushes both her t-shirt and bra over and back over her breasts. Once she's finished getting dressed, Claire tells Jill that she can turn back around and Jill does exactly that. And when Jill does turn fully around, she realizes that Claire is crying and she immediately takes the other woman into her arms and Claire then wraps both of her arms around Jill and she then buries her face and she continues to cry into Jill's neck for about five minutes until she stops crying completely.

The TV has been off for a few minutes now Claire pulls away from Jill and she uses both of her hands to wipe all of her tears away and both she and Jill set on the couch right next to each other. Jill wants to ask Claire why she was so upset only just a few minutes ago, but she's going to let Claire talk at her own pace. But she doesn't have to wait very long. Claire looks directly at Jill and she gives her a soft smile and Jill returns her soft smile with one of her very own.

"I'm sorry about crying. I'm also so fucking sorry that you caught me masturbating. I shouldn't have been doing that in your living, I should have gone to my bedroom"., She tells her and Jill smiles at her once more.

"Claire, baby. Please don't ever be sorry for crying and don't be sorry for masturbating. Because both of those are completely human and natural. I wouldn't have done that in my living room. But to be honest it was the hottest fucking thing that I have ever seen in my entire life. And Claire, you looked so fucking sexy and beautiful when you had cum against your hand moaning my name. It had got me so fucking wet"., Jill quickly confesses how she truly feels about she found Claire masturbating and cumming in her living room.

And both Claire's heart and body feels both love and heat as Jill's touching words hit her ears. Claire then pulls Jill into a warm embrace and they both just melt into each other. And then a few minutes later both Claire and Jill pull away from their loving hug and they just stare deeply and lovingly into each others eyes. A few seconds later, Jill then takes both of Claire's hands into both her own hands.

"How about we both take a shower and then we can make dinner?"., Jill asks Claire and Claire smiles at her softly.

"That sounds wonderful, Jill"., Claire replies to her and Jill smiles too. "Let's go then"., She says and both women go to take their showers, separately, first Jill and then Claire.

And then afterward, both Jill and Claire walk back into the kitchen to make dinner and then after they make dinner and then they both finish eating their dinner. And after dinner, they go to the living room to watch some TV until they are both ready for to go to bed for the night. And about three hours after Jill and Claire watch TV, Jill can feel herself get wet again because she just can't stop thinking about how sexy and beautiful that Claire had looked when she had found her on the couch half naked and masturbating. Jill then turns the TV off and she turns to face Claire.

"Claire. I can't stop thinking about hot and sexy that you had looked earlier and I really want to see you naked again. But this time, I want to be the one to make you cum"., And she hears Claire let out a gasp of surprise and what is also most likely lust. Claire turns to face Jill this time and she sees that Jill is staring into her eyes with heavy-lidded and lust filled eyes that has heat pooling in her lower body.

"Are you sure, Jill?"., Claire asks her and Jill replies to her question by placing one hand on her waist and her other hand on the back of her neck and she pulls her into a fierce and searing kiss. When Jill pulls back from the kiss, they are both breathing quite heavily now from lack of air. They stare lovingly and lustfully into each other's eyes. Jill gets up and off of the couch and she pulls Claire up with her. Claire smiles at her.

"I'll take that as a yes"., Claire says with a chuckle and Jill chuckles slightly as well.

"Please, Jill take me"., Claire begs of her and Jill then gives her a sexy smirk that has her panties soaked. And then she responds to Jill by kissing her both hard and passionately. They break apart a few minutes later and then Jill leads them both to her own bedroom and they can't keep their hands off each other because by the time that both Jill and Claire make into Jill's bedroom, they are both completely naked. When they are both fully in Jill's bedroom, Jill then closes and locks her bedroom door behind them both. Jill then picks Claire up in her both of her arms and Claire lets out a squeak of surprise at Jill's action and she then wraps both of her arms around Jill's neck in response.

And then Jill carries Claire the rest of the way to her bed and she then gently lays Claire down onto her bed and then she gets onto the bed and she straddles Claire's hips and both women blush because this is there first time with both another woman and with each other. Jill takes both of Claire's hands into both of her hands and she leans down and she kisses her passionately and Claire instantly kisses Jill back just as passionately. Jill licks Claire's bottom lip asking for permission and Claire parts her lips and Jill then slips her tongue inside and their tongues quickly find each other. And then both of their tongues glide and slide sensually against one another and then a few minutes later, they both have to pull away for much-needed air.

Jill and Claire are now both breathing hard because of their passionate and searing kiss. A couple of minutes later, Jill takes both of her hands and then she places both of them on Claire's breasts and she starts to massage and knead both of Claire's soft mounds.

"Oh, Jill. That feels so good. Don't stop"., Claire moans out at the amazing feeling of Jill's hands on her heated skin. Jill smirks at Claire before she leans down and she takes her left nipple between her lips, while she continues to fondle her right breast and first flicks her tongue rapidly across Claire's rock hard nipple and then sucks hard on it, making Claire cry out in pleasure at her nipple being both licked and sucked. She spends several minutes pleasuring left breast.

And then a few minutes later, she licks and kisses her way over to her right breast and she spends several more minutes giving Claire's right breast the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her left breast. And then after several minutes of pleasuring both of Claire's breasts, Jill then licks and kisses her way down Claire's sexy and beautiful body until she gets to where she knows that Claire needs her the most at this very moment. When Jill finally gets between Claire's legs and she settles herself between them, she then wraps both of her hands around Claire's thighs and she brings her closer to her awaiting mouth. She finally lowers her face down and she takes her first taste of Claire's pussy and she instantly falls in love with her taste.

She licks up and down Claire's glistening slit several times and then she focuses her attention on Claire's aching bundle of nerves and Jill then flicks her tongue across it one, two, three times and then she takes it between her lips and she sucks hard on it and Claire cums hard and right into her mouth. And she swallows all of Claire's cum and then after she has helped her ride out the rest of orgasm, Jill licks and kisses her way back up Claire's body. She kisses her softly and Claire kisses her back just as softly. They both pull back from the kiss a few minutes later. Once Claire has got her breathing back under control, she flips them both over and now she is the one on top. Not that Jill is complaining very much. Claire smirks down sexily at Jill can feel herself get wetter than she already was, which is very, very wet.

"Now it's my turn make you feel good, baby"., Claire tells her and she wastes no time in leaning down towards Jill's left breast and licking at her left nipple, while at the same time, she places her right hand on Jill's right breast and she starts massaging and kneading it. "Oh fuck. Claire. That amazing. Please don't stop"., She begs of Claire and she Claire doesn't stop. At all. In fact, she pleasures both of Jill's beautiful breasts the exact same way that Jill had pleasured both of her breasts and she just spends several very enjoyable minutes on both of Jill's breasts and then right afterwards, she kisses and licks her way down Jill's body when she finds herself between Jill's legs, she then wraps both of her arms around Jill's thighs to bring her soaking wet cunt to her awaiting mouth.

Claire then lowers her mouth to Jill's soaking wet folds and she starts to lick up and down her glistening slit and she repeats this process for several minutes before she seeks out Jill's engorged clit with her tongue. And Jill lets out a scream of pleasure at how amazing Claire's tongue feels on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck yes. Claire. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Your tongue on my clit feels amazing"., Jill moans out lustfully and Claire smirks into Jill's heated skin and then only just a few minutes later, she takes Jill's hard clit between her lips and she sucks hard on it and that's when Jill cums hard right into Claire's awaiting mouth, while screaming her out Claire's name in absolute pleasure. And once Claire has helped Jill ride out her orgasm, she kisses and licks her way back up her body and she kisses her softly and Jill kisses her back just as softly. Both Jill and Claire pull away from their kiss for much-needed air only just a few minutes later. They stare deeply into each other's eyes with both love and lust showing only for them to see.

"I Love you, Claire"., Jill says and Claire's smile brightens and Jill then returns her bright smile with one her own.

"I love you too, Jill. Let's go to sleep. I'm so fucking exhausted"., Claire says chuckling slightly and Jill starts to chuckle slightly as well. Jill and Claire share one last sweet and loving kiss before they draw Jill's cover over each other and they fall asleep cuddled into one another, knowing that the next day will be just as amazing as today is and they just can't wait to experience it for themselves and they also can't wait to how the rest of their lives will turn out for the both of them.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the second chapter. I hope that y'all have both loved and enjoying reading this FanFic so far. There is only one more chapter left in this FanFic, the third and final chapter. I promise that in the next and final chapter, what happened to Claire while she was missing will finally be revealed. And trust me, y'all will not be disappointed in the least. And then this FanFic will be completed. And then after that, I will start writing my next FanFic which is an incest FanFic based on Zombieland which was requested by Be Obscene. I will start working on it sometime next week. I thank y'all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing my work. Now until next time. As always please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3: Jill Finds Claire: Part: 3

AN: Hey y'all. I'm back with the third and final chapter of Resident Evil: Jill Valentine x Claire Redfield. I hope that y'all have enjoyed reading it so far. As I promised in the AN: 2 at the end of chapter 2, what really happened to Claire when she disappeared will finally be revealed and y'all will not be disappointed. As I said it's nothAing serious or bad, but it is something that is quite interesting. This chapter will also have fluff, so much fluff. I doubt that y'all want hear me rant more, so I'm done talking for now. Lol. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Claire then lowers her mouth to Jill's soaking wet folds and she starts to lick up and down her glistening slit and she repeats this process for several minutes before she seeks out Jill's engorged clit with her tongue. And Jill lets out a scream of pleasure at how amazing Claire's tongue feels on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck yes. Claire. Don't stop. Please don't stop. Your tongue on my clit feels amazing"., Jill moans out lustfully and Claire smirks into Jill's heated skin and then only just a few minutes later, she takes Jill's hard clit between her lips and she sucks hard on it and that's when Jill cums hard right into Claire's awaiting mouth, while screaming her out Claire's name in absolute pleasure. And once Claire has helped Jill ride out her orgasm, she kisses and licks her way back up her body and she kisses her softly and Jill kisses her back just as softly. Both Jill and Claire pull away from their kiss for much-needed air only just a few minutes later. They stare deeply into each other's eyes with both love and lust showing only for them to see.

"I Love you, Claire"., Jill says and Claire's smile brightens and Jill then returns her bright smile with one her own.

"I love you too, Jill. Let's go to sleep. I'm so fucking exhausted"., Claire says chuckling slightly and Jill starts to chuckle slightly as well. Jill and Claire share one last sweet and loving kiss before they draw Jill's cover over each other and they fall asleep cuddled into one another, knowing that the next day will be just as amazing as today is and they just can't wait to experience it for themselves and they also can't wait to how the rest of their lives will turn out for the both of them.

xxxxxx

It's been nearly four months now since Jill and her pilot and friend, Rick Grayson, had found Claire in Serbia. And Jill and Claire have been together romantically as a couple for nearly as long as those four months. And they are both quite happy together. At this very moment Jill and Claire are enjoying their time off together in the middle of October. Claire was given the okay to come back to work at the BSAA about two months once all of the tests that the expert doctors and scientists who work for the BSAA had concluded that Claire does not post any kind of danger to anyone so she was allowed to go back to work, but they were all still wondering just exactly what happened to Claire while she was in that glass tube for those six long months that she was missing for.

Jill is still worried about her and she has been doing everything that she can do to make sure that the woman that she dearly loves is completely safe from any and every kind of harm that is out there in the world. The only thing that Jill can think of that is not that usual for Claire, is the fact that Claire is always horny, not that she is complaining very much about it. Jill loves how absolutely amazing that their sex life is and it is the best sex that she has ever had in her entire life. She just loves how passionate and loving Claire actually is when they make love and just thinking about it is making her wet. _'I really, really, want her right now'.,_ Jill thinks to herself while her and Claire are cuddled up together on the couch under a blanket while they are both watching a horror movie. She brings Claire closer to her and she reaches her right hand out and then she places her pointer right under Claire's chin and she turns Claire's head to face her and then she leans down and she brings their lips together in a passionate but short kiss. She pulls away and they now both panting slightly for breath. Claire stares deeply into Jill's eyes for a moment.

"What was that for?"., She asks Jill with a light dust pink covering her face. Jill gives Claire a fond and soft loving smile before she replies to her question.

"Because I love you, Claire"., Jill says and Claire's heart starts to beat faster at Jill's amazing words and she blushes a deeper shade of red now. _'Jill is an amazing woman and I still can't believe that we're together. I'm just so fucking happy with my life, our life right now'.,_ Claire thinks to herself.

"I love you too, Jill"., Claire replies to Jill and then she leans up and she kisses Jill sweetly before she breaks the kiss and both women cuddle even closer against each other and they both go back to watching the horror movie that is playing on their HD TV set. And then an hour passes before the movie goes off and both Claire and Jill get up and off of the couch so that they that they can go to bed, but going to sleep is the last thing that is on their minds at this very moment. Jill turns the TV off and her and Claire make their way to their bedroom for the rest of the night. And about three minutes later, they then walk into their bedroom and right Jill closes and locks the bedroom door, Claire pushes her against the bedroom door and and she kisses Jill passionately and Jill returns the kiss by kissing Claire just as passionately.

They then wrap both of their arms around each other and they continue to kiss heatedly against their bedroom door while moaning in between kisses. Jill surprises Claire by flipping them around and now she is the one that is pressed against the bedroom door. Jill then pulls them both away from their bedroom door and she walks the two of them backwards to their bed, which Jill lightly pushes Claire onto and Claire then scoots farther up the bed until she is laying right in front of the headboard. Jill smirks sexily as she strips herself completely naked in front of Claire and Claire quickly does the same. Once they are both fully naked, Jill gets onto the bed and she quickly straddles Claire's hips and she position them so that their soaking wet pussies and hard clits are touching each other.

She then leans down towards Claire and they wrap both of their arms around each other and they then start to thrust their hips against each other, making their wet cunts and clits wetly press against one another and they both let out squeals and moans of pleasure while they grind against each other's soaked pussy. This is only the second time that they have either done this particular sex position. And both Jill and Claire rather enjoy it quite a bit

. They keep going like this for just a few minutes until they cum onto each other's cunt. After they both finish cumming, Jill moves off to the side of Claire and she takes her into her arms while they are both getting their breath back from their rather intense orgasms. And just a few minutes, they are ready to go again. Claire turned her head to face Jill and then she leans toward her and she kisses sweetly before pulling away only a few seconds later.

She blushes a pretty deep shade red because of what she is about to ask her girlfriend and she has no idea if she will be into it or not. _'I have been wanting to talk to her about us doing this for a while now, but I have been just so damn busy with my own work and so has Jill, that I just haven't had the time to talk to her about. But I'm ready now to ask her. Here I go'.,_ Claire thinks as she takes a rather deep breath and then she exhales it right before she says anything to Jill, who is giving Claire, a sweet and loving smile.

"Jill there's something that I want to ask you and I have been wanting to ask you for a while, but I just didn't have the time before now"., Jill continues to smile at her.

"Okay, baby. What is it?"., Jill asks her curiously, wondering what Claire is just about to ask her.

"I was just wondering if you have ever thought about anal sex before because, I have since we had started dating and having sex"., Claire tells her and her question causes Jill's eyes to widen at Claire's words. _'Anal?. Fuck. That is the hottest thing that she has ever said. Hell, I want to do anal'.,_ Jill thinks to herself as she smirks sexily at Claire, who blushing even redder now than she was earlier.

"Claire, I'll be to do anal with you. To be honest with you, I have always been rather turned on by it, yes I would really love to try it out with you. It will be my first doing anal. Though, be gentle"., Jill says with a wink and Claire giggles at Jill's silliness. She smiles softly at Jill.

"Okay, I will be. But I don't want us to use any toys. Well, at least not for our first time doing anal. Maybe just our tongues"., Claire says and Jill feels her pussy get even wetter because of hot and sexy Claire sounds as talks of their future ass play. She nods her head in consent to what Claire had just said to her. She smirks sexily at Claire and then she gets right on top of her and she starts to lick and suck her neck while she places borh of her hands on both of Claire's breasts, which she starts to knead and fondle sensually and while she is doing that, she starts kiss and lick her way over to her right breast and she then swirls her tongue around her hard nipple and she just spends a few minutes licking Claire's nipple before she takes it between her lips and she starts to suck it hard and she does this several times and then she lets go of Claire's right nipple with a pop and then she kisses and licks her over to her left breast and Jill then she begins to give Claire's left breast the exact same treatment that she had just had gave to Claire's right breast and Claire starts moaning louder now than she was earlier.

"Oh Jill, yes. Yes. Please, don't stop sucking my nipple. Your lips and tongue on my nipples feels amazing"., She moans out and Jill grins against Claire's heated skin. She finishes pleasuring both of Claire's breasts a few minutes later and then she starts to kiss and lick her way down her body until she gets between her legs.

When Jill finally settles herself between Claire's legs, she wraps both of her arms around her thighs and she pulls her closer to her awaiting mouth and then she lowers her head down and she starts to lick up and down Claire's glistening wet slit.

"Oh fuck, Jill. Don't stop"., Claire nearly screams out as she feels Jill's warm and wet tongue finally touch her wet and heated skin. After a few minutes, she focuses her attention on Claire's bundle of nerves, which she starts to lick and suck. And Claire cries out in pure pleasure at feeling Claire's lips and tongue on her aching clit.

"Jill. Yes suck my clit. Please. Don't don't stop. It feels so fucking good"., And Jill grins before she slips two fingers into her mouth to get them wet and she then takes them out. She rubs her two fingers up and down Claire's dripping wet slit, who starts to buck slightly at Jill's fingers. Jill looks up at Claire from between her legs.

"Do you want me to finger fuck you?"., Jill asks and Claire can't help but moan at how hot and sexy Jill sounds when she talks dirty, which is a total turn on for her and it has been since they have been together. Claire then looks down at Jill with pleading eyes.

"Please fuck me, Jill. Finger fuck me"., She begs her and Jill moans because how hot and sexy Claire sounds when she just begs her to fuck her. "It will be my pleasure"., Jill tells her and then she skillfully slips the two fingers into Claire's dripping cunt and she starts to fuck Claire slowly at first, but then she starts to speed of her thrusts. And then she lowers her head once more, but instead of Claire's pussy, she focuses her attention on Claire's anus this time and she starts to lick at Claire's asshole. Claire moans out when she feels Jill's warm and wet tongue at her asshole and she believes just how absolutely amazing it actually feels.

"Ohh fuck yeah. Jill, yes eat my ass. Ohh it feels so fucking good"., And she starts to scream in pleasure when Jill starts to actually tongue fuck her ass and Claire begins to buck her hips and pushing both her pussy and ass into Jill's mouth and fingers, respectively. And then a few minutes later, Claire cums hard, spraying all of her girl cum onto both their bed and onto Jill. Jill helps her ride her orgasm.

And a few minutes later, Jill pulls her two fingers out of Claire and she pulls her tongue out of her ass as well and she kisses her way back up Claire's body. She kisses her sweetly and then she takes her gently into her arms and they just cuddle for a while. Claire surprises Jill by flipping them both over and now she is the one on top instead of the other way around.

Claire and Jill stare deeply into each other's eyes and then she leans down and she kisses Jill hard and they wrap both of their arms around each other while they kiss each other passionately. Claire breaks their kiss just a few minutes later, which has left them both panting nearly breathless. Claire then places both of her hands on Jill's breasts and she starts to knead and fondle her breasts and she leans down towards her left breast and she swirls her tongue around the hard nipple before she closes her lips around it and sucking hard.

And she does this several times before she lets go of Jill's left nipple with a pop and then she kisses her way over to her right breast and she gives her right breast the exact same treatment that she had just gave to her left breast. And Claire spends just about ten minutes on pleasuring both of Jill's breasts before she pulls herself away from both of Jill's breasts and she starts to kiss and lick her way down her body until she gets between her legs.

And then Claire finally settles herself between Jill's legs, she then wraps both of her arms around Jill's thighs and she brings Jill's soaking wet pussy to her awaiting mouth. Claire then lowers her mouth to Jill's cunt and she starts to lick up and down her dripping wet slit several times and then all around her pussy before she focuses her attention on Jill's aching bundle of nerves, lapping at it for several long minutes right before she takes between her lips, and sucking it during this, Jill is clutching their bed sheets hard between her fingers, while moaning loudly and nearly screaming out her pleasure.

"Ohh fuck yes. Claire, yes baby. Suck my clit. Don't fucking. It just feels so fucking good"., She says while moaning loudly. Claire pulls herself away from Jill's hard bundle of nerves and then she slips two fingers of her right hand past her lips and she licks and sucks on them, getting them both all nice and wet for Jill's cunt. And then a few minutes later, she pulls her two fingers out of her mouth and she lowers them both to Jill's pussy, she then starts to rub her wet fingers up and down Jill's dripping wet slit and she looks up into Jill's eyes from between her legs.

"Jill, do you want me to finger fuck you, like did me?"., She asks Jill who just nods her head. "Please, Claire, finger fuck me. Please fuck me"., Jill begs her and Claire just smirks at her for a second. Claire smirks at her once more.

"It will be my pleasure"., Claire replies right before she roughly shoves slides her two into Jill's cunt and she starts to fuck hard and fast, and that's just how Jill loves it. She then lowers herself back down and instead of going for her pussy, Claire focuses all of her full attention on Jill's asshole and she starts to lick around before she actually starts to slide tongue into Jill's ass. And Jill can't believe just how absolutely fucking amazing Claire's tongue feels in her ass.

"Ohh Claire, your tongue feels so fucking amazing in my ass. Please don't stop tongue fucking my ass. It just feels so fucking good"., Jill tells her and Claire doesn't stop tongue fucking her ass. She goes faster and at the same time, she starts to thrust her two fingers in and out Jill's soaking wet pussy to match how fast that she is tongue fucking her ass. And it's not long before she cums hard, her girl cum spraying onto both their bed and onto Claire. And after she has helped Jill ride, Claire then pulls both of her two fingers and her tongue out of Jill's ass and she kisses her way back up her body. She kisses her sweetly and they kiss for a while before they break away from their sweet and loving kiss. And they just stare at each other lovingly for a few minutes.

"I love you, Claire"., Jill tells her and Claire feels their love blossom in her and she smiles happily at Jill.

"And I love you Jill"., And Jill can also feel love their blossom in her and she kisses her passionately and they pull away a few minutes later. Jill then pulls their bed covers over the two of them and then they cuddle into each other and it's not that long afterwards, both Jill and Claire fall asleep in each other's arm with their strong love in both of their hearts and also in both of their souls as well for the rest of their lives.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go, the third and final chapter of Resident Evil: Jill Valentine x Claire Redfield. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this FanFic. I do have two more Femslash/Yuri FanFic's that I want to write, but it will be a few days before I do start writing them. I thank y'all for reading, fovoriting, following and reviewing my work. Now until next time. As always please read and review.


End file.
